<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Badtouch by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086396">Good Badtouch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Cis Elias Bouchard, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Soft Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Somnophilia, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon likes to play at being Daddy's boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenshithypocrite/gifts">chickenshithypocrite</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon is in one of his favorite places.  It’s not Elias’s lap, but it’s close: he is playing beneath Elias’s desk while he works.  He likes how safe the enclosure seems; he likes how small it makes him feel.  And he likes being so close to his Daddy.</p><p>Elias absently reaches a hand down to ruffle Jon’s jet curls shot through with silver, and Jon leans into the touch.  His Daddy has such strong hands.  Jon always wants Elias’s hands on him, protecting him, petting him, reminding Jon that Elias believes he’s too special to let go.</p><p>Jon has been very good about letting Elias do his adult work until this point but Elias always knows when Jon is at his absolute limit craving Daddy’s attention.  Elias’s hand is a welcome weight on the crown of Jon’s head, and although Elias applies no real pressure Jon follows the trajectory down to sweep his mouth on the inside of Elias’s knee.  He hears Elias chuckle above him, always pleased with how affectionate Jon is when he’s little, and Jon takes that as permission to press enthusiastic kisses to Elias’s legs.</p><p>“What’s my darling doing down there?” Elias asks, somewhat absently, like he’s not necessarily expecting an answer.</p><p>“Kissing Daddy,” Jon says, nuzzling an outer thigh.</p><p>“And why is that?” Elias asks.  He sounds impossibly indulgent.  He loves to spoil Jon.  He would do anything to keep him in this regressed state all the time.</p><p>He’s certainly trying.</p><p>Jon rests his chin on top of Elias’s leg, peering up at him with wide eyes like brackish water on a moonless night.  <i>“Because I love you!”</i>  He says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world.  Like their relationship to one another isn’t so bruising, so messy all the rest of the time.</p><p>Elias hums appreciatively, reaching down even farther to scratch under Jon’s chin, and Jon sinks into his palm.  Jon is pushing his face in the direction of the thin gap between Elias’s legs, and Elias graciously takes the cue to spread them just enough for Jon to burrow between, snug and toasty.</p><p>“How did I get so lucky,” Elias muses above Jon, rhetorical.  Jon wiggles proudly, nosing deeper between Elias’s thighs so he can bury his face in the groove there.  “How did I get such a sweet boy.”</p><p>Jon answers by giving more fluttery kisses over Elias’s trousers.  He sees where Elias is starting to strain at the front of them, and this always fascinates him.  He knows this is a very grownup thing to do, and he wants to feel grownup, too.  But Jon doesn’t get hard and big like Elias, he just gets slick and sloppy, but his Daddy assures him that’s okay, it’s better than okay, Daddy loves it very much.</p><p>Elias lets out a soft rumbling groan when Jon kisses him there, and Jon’s eyelids droop with satisfaction as he mouths the fabric.  He knows that’s one of Daddy’s feel-good noises, and that makes him feel good, too.  Elias starts to run his fingers through Jon’s hair, and that draws a pleased purr out of Jon.</p><p>“Such a precious little one,” Elias coos above him, and Jon whines.  “Such a precious pet.”</p><p>Jon pulls off Elias, arms raised toward him.  “Lap?” he pleads.</p><p>Elias laughs.  “Yes,” he says, slipping his big hands under Jon’s arms, “I suppose at this rate I am distracted no matter how hard I try, so you might as well.”  He pushes his chair out from the desk and helps haul Jon up to standing.  Jon clambers onto the chair with Elias, his coltish legs on either side of a knee and his arms tight around Elias’s neck.</p><p>Jon drops his face to the crook where Elias’s neck meets his shoulder and inhales deeply.  Elias’s cologne is always some aquatic; Jon wonders if that’s why Uncle Peter—who is not really Jon’s uncle, but is a sea captain—likes his Daddy sometimes.  Jon is not sure if he likes Peter.  Jon feels jealous when Peter visits Elias, and sad when Elias is sad when Peter goes away again.</p><p>Jon would never go away on Elias.</p><p>Elias strokes lazy circles around Jon’s back, all the way from the lower part to his sharp shoulder blades.  His eyes are hazy and hooded as he rubs Jon’s hair with his cheek.  Jon knows that Elias never lets anyone else see him this relaxed, and Jon takes a great deal of pride in that.</p><p>When Elias starts bouncing his knee between Jon’s legs, Jon sighs happily and a lopsided grin spreads across his angular features.  Jon loves when Elias gives him a ride on his knee.  A throbbing white heat that feels good and too much at the same time quickly begins to radiate from somewhere around Jon’s belly, and Jon tenses in Elias’s lap.</p><p>Elias tucks an errant black lock behind Jon’s ear.  His eyebrows knit upwards, all concern.  “What’s the matter, sweetness?”</p><p>Jon shakes his head in Elias’s neck.  He is blushing so furiously that Elias could feel Jon warming up even if he didn’t already know he was doing it.</p><p>Elias kisses Jon’s temple.  “Use your words, sweetheart,” he says, suddenly serious.</p><p>Elias has slowed the jiggling of his leg, and Jon is afraid he’ll stop if Jon doesn’t be brave and answer.  “S’good,” he mumbles.  “It feels good.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good,” says Elias amiably.  Thankfully he keeps bouncing Jon, back to hard and fast.  “So what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Um,” Jon starts, continuing to burn up.  “Just trying not— I don’t know if it’s allowed …”</p><p>“Oh, Jon,” Elias says fondly, planting more kisses around Jon’s face.  “Are you trying to say that you’re trying to keep still, because it feels good and you don’t know if you’re allowed to move around to make it feel better?”</p><p>For a moment Jon is unresponsive.  Then he gives a terse nod.</p><p>Elias catches Jon’s chin on his index finger and shifts his head to force him to look at him.  <i>“So long as it’s only us,”</i> he says tenderly, “I <i>always</i> want to make my precious baby feel good.”</p><p>Jon’s face blooms in a sunny smile, and Elias feels the ache of adoration in his chest.  He kisses Jon’s mouth, he can’t help himself, and though Jon is clumsy with big people kisses like he’s seen in the movies, he is always happy for Daddy’s kisses absolutely anywhere.  Elias bounces Jon harder, and a tiny whimper escapes Jon when he lets himself grind back.</p><p>“There you go,” Elias says encouragingly.  “Now, is that nice?”</p><p>Jon bites his lip and nods as he ruts against Elias’s thigh.</p><p>“Good,” Elias says, stretching to kiss Jon’s forehead.  His hand travels down to cup one side of Jon’s ass, just to feel the muscles move as Jon works his hips.  He tilts his cool cheek over Jon’s.  “Such a good, sweet kitten,” he praises, and Jon moans in his ear.  “The best boy I could ask for.”</p><p>Jon’s movements stutter briefly, and then Jon slumps in Elias’s arms and pants into his chest.  He is so wet that Elias can feel the heat through both their clothes.</p><p>“All right, come on,” Elias murmurs, standing and gently scooping Jon in his arms.  “Let’s get you all washed up down there so we can get ready for bed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't necessarily connected to the last chapter, just a couple one-offs in the sameish universe :)</p><p>thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/simpbot11">simp-bot</a> server for enabling me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon is restless.</p><p>His Daddy put him to bed two hours ago, and an hour after that he came in to scold Jon to go to sleep because he had a flashlight under the covers to read scary stories.  Jon knows Elias is asleep by now, though.  His Daddy may not need sleep like a normal daddy, but Elias says it’s beneficial for his complexion, whatever that means.</p><p>All that means to Jon is that he is in one bedroom, and his Daddy is all the way in a bigger one at the end of a whole hallway.  Jon doesn’t like it.  He doesn’t understand why he can’t just warm Elias’s bed every night.  Elias says it’s because Jon needs to learn how to deal with his nightmares.</p><p>But it’s not the nightmares that make Jon fidget and want to leave his bed.  It’s the other dreams.</p><p>Jon is up from his other kind of dreams.  He has made a slick mess between his skinny thighs, and he wants to reach in there and find the spots that make his skin crackle with low-grade electricity.  More than that, however, Jon wants his Daddy’s touch and kisses.  Daddy always knows just what Jon needs.</p><p>Jon peels back the blankets and slides from the bed, feeling very sneaky indeed.  He inches along the wall to his Daddy’s big master bedroom and creeps inside.  He is delighted to find Elias sleeping on his back, fresh out of the shower.  Elias sleeps naked about half the time; the other half he has on satin pajamas that feel nice between Jon’s thumb and forefinger (or in his mouth), but it’s not the same as curling up to the heat of Elias’s skin.</p><p>Elias likes for Jon to wear a nightgown to bed.  Jon thinks it’s a bit silly, because it really doesn’t cover much of anything, but he also likes it very much because Elias buys them to go with his own pajama sets.  Sometimes at night when Elias and Jon cuddle up on the couch watching TV, they’ll be wearing matching satin.  Jon gets goosebumps from the way the two sets of fabric slide off each other while he sits in Daddy’s lap, but in a good way.</p><p>The bed is very tall, but Jon is a big boy and he climbs onto it.  Elias does not stir, but his face falls to the side of his pillow away from Jon.  His features are sharp in the moonlight, cheekbones high with an aquiline nose.  Jon knows that he is not the only person who believes his Daddy is handsome, and he feels a swell of pride that Elias is <i>his</i> Daddy and no one else’s.</p><p>He wants Daddy’s lap, of course, when doesn’t he?  Who wouldn’t?  Jon throws one leg over Elias and pushes his hands flat on the mattress to lift himself slowly, quietly above Elias’s hips.  He thinks his Daddy smiles, but other than that Elias does not move.  Jon hikes up his flimsy peach-colored gown to his waist and settles down on top of Elias.</p><p>Before Jon came in, he promised himself he only wanted to snuggle Daddy.  Now he shivers at the way it hits when the thing between Elias’s legs throbs against Jon’s folds.  He watches his Daddy’s sleeping face and the rise and fall from his chest, and it makes him feel warm inside.  Jon is so wet, and his slit parts easily around the thing without it breaching him.</p><p>Elias shifts beneath him, and Jon goes stiff for a moment from fear.  But Elias only twitches his hips, enough to make Jon’s mouth fall open from the sensation of Elias’s hardening cock gliding along his inner folds.  Jon shivers when the head bumps up against his clit.</p><p>Jon pushes his luck too much, though.  He can’t stop himself from grinding down a little, and it’s too enticing not to try to angle himself to level his hole to receive Daddy’s unconscious erection.  He feels the tip brush against his entrance …</p><p>And then Elias’s hands are firmly staying Jon’s hips right where they are.</p><p>“What is my sweet little baby doing in my bed?” Elias asks groggily, rubbing circles over Jon’s pointy hip bones with his thumbs.</p><p>Anxiety seizes Jon, and he squirms.  “Dreams …,” he says helplessly, not sure what else to say.</p><p>“Oh, sweetness,” Elias croons.  His grip is never meant to hurt, but Jon isn’t going anywhere, either.  Jon’s heart is giving palpitations because just the ghost of Elias’s glans is stroking the outside only of his pussy rim.  “Did you have a nightmare?”  Elias’s smile is too wide in the dark, too white.</p><p>“Um,” Jon says.</p><p>“You know you can tell Daddy <i>anything,”</i> Elias purrs tenderly.  His prick is fully hard now, and flexing to brush over Jon’s soaked cunt.</p><p>Jon tries desperately to tilt his hips, even an inch down would be better than this, if he could only get a <i>taste</i> of Daddy’s dick—but Elias moves his hands to Jon’s ass and pulls him up instead, chuckling darkly.  “You naughty kitten,” Elias says, stretching to kiss Jon’s forehead.  “That’s not for you, you’re not big enough for that.”</p><p>Jon whines.</p><p>“Shh,” Elias soothes, planting gentle kisses on Jon’s temples, “no more nightmares.  No cry.”</p><p>Jon’s breath hitches sharply.</p><p>“Well, of course you can stay in my bed tonight,” Elias answers.  His hand is snaking between them now, and Jon holds his breath in anticipation.  “I won’t leave you alone,” Elias tells him, “but I have a Daddy problem to take care of first.”</p><p>Elias starts to work his cock, fucking into his hand and panting lightly as he maintains eye contact with Jon.  Jon thinks he might be tearing up as he begins to lose all hope of gratification.  Elias moves his other hand onto Jon’s cunt to hold him close to his chest, and Jon rolls his heat over the heel of Elias’s hand, starving for any stimulation.</p><p>Elias moves two fingers closer to Jon’s slit, and Jon gasps, waiting for the slow push inside.  But instead Elias finds Jon’s ring and scissors his clever digits wide, prying the opening without invading it.  Elias is jacking himself faster now, the slapping sounds torturous to Jon’s ears, and Elias’s mouth is a mere hair’s breadth away from his own as Elias shudders.</p><p>When Elias comes, hot and heavy on Jon’s pussy, Jon’s muscles ripple eagerly as if his body knows to suck up every drop that’s aimed inside him.  Somewhere, far from his current headspace, the rational adult part of Jon’s mind wonders vaguely if he might get pregnant like this someday, if Elias might just breed him without ever once having fucked him.</p><p>Jon is outright sobbing now.  He bucks in a pathetic bid to get any skin inside him.  “Shh, shh, baby boy,” Elias whispers reassuringly, “Daddy’s got you.  You’re going to stay <i>right</i> here with me tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>